Back to the beginning
by xMidnightCanoeRide
Summary: He has a daughter. She's his best friend turned lover. One-shot story.


**I have fallen in love with this story. It's a fairly long oneshot... Totaling at 18 pages long. **

**Okay so... I woke up yesterday morning and was all in the writing mood... Originally it was going to be much shorter but I just couldn't stop adding to it... Finally I just kinda got lost and ended it back at the begining.**

**To maybe understand the story the page breaks are like different times... It might not make much sense but I really do adore this one shot. :D**

* * *

><p>"Daddy..." A little voice whispered poking her father in the cheek. "Daddyyy!" she whispered again this time waking the sleeping man.<p>

"Baby girl your suppose to be asleep." He murmured yawning. He rubbed his face for a second before looking across the bed at his daughter. "Did you have another bad dream?" He said softly as the little girl scrambled into his bed.

Being suddenly hugged and knocked back onto his back Shane smiled as he felt little arms wrap around his neck. Sighing he sat up with the little girl in his lap. "Why don't you stay with Daddy for tonight? Hmm?" He said softly. It had been a long time since his daughter was in his room scared to go to sleep. He actually missed having her snuggling up next to him.

He smiled as he felt a little nod and then the girl shifting so she was comfortable. Laying back down she wiggled a little more before settling back down. "Good night Daddy..." She whispered as she yawned and fell asleep again.

"It's a good thing you look more like me then your momma..." He whispered kissing the girl's hair

* * *

><p>Waking up to a hyper active five year old in his bed Shane groaned before sitting up. "Kenzie." He said firmly. The little girl who was mid-bounce from bouncing on the bed stopped.<p>

"Sorry daddy."

Shane shook his head his little girl was going to be the death of him. Getting out of bed he heard sounds of someone in his kitchen. Confused and slightly worried he told Kenzie to stay put. Walking slowly towards the kitchen he caught the smell of food being cooked. Not as worried as he was before but still confused he made it into the kitchen.

Gasping in shock due to seeing the one person he figured never wanted to talk to him again he let out a sound that sounded somewhat like a grunt and a happy cry.

"Only you Shane." She muttered before hugging him tightly. "Sorry I haven't kept in touch... I keep having to move around..." She murmured into his shoulder.

Catching sit of the little girl standing at the end of the hall she pulled back from Shane and looked at him before down the hall. "I... uh.." She stuttered.

"Kenzie come here." Shane said as he turned and saw the girl peak out from the door every couple of second. He shook his head as Kenzie ran straight to his legs and hid behind him. "This is Mackenzie..." He said with a little bit of a pride in his voice. "And Kenzie. This is my best friend in the whole entire world, Mitchie." He said as he scooped the little girl up.

"Daddy..." Kenzie blushed before hiding her face in Shane's neck.

Mitchie looked surprised. "Uh... I... Shay?" She mumbled unable to make a sentence at the moment. The last time she had seen Shane he wasn't a parent. Heck he wasn't even with a girl at the time.

"Right... About a month and a half after you left..." He murmured "I found a really nice girl out while I was getting food for the apartment... I kinda crashed my cart into hers by accident... You know me. My attention span is like the size of a rock when it comes to shopping..." He murmured.

"We dated... some how had drunken you know what... ended up with Kenzie then found out she was cheating. I have sole custody of Kenzie here." Mitchie nodded unsure what to say she looked at the bedroom again before at Shane then back at the food on the counter.

"The only girl in my life right now Mitch is Kenize... and well I guess you now." He smiled at her.

Feeling relieved that she wasn't going to get yelled at or possibly kicked out by another woman she relaxed a little.

* * *

><p>Mitchie sighed she knew she wasn't staying very long in the area just long enough to finish a job before moving on again. But the time that she did spend in the area she spent every night with Kenzie and Shane. They grew together. Mitchie and Shane finally had a relationship and Kenzie was just all over being with Mitchie as much as possible.<p>

Giggling as Kenzie kissed her cheek and leaving a wet lip mark she said good night to the little girl. "Night Kenzie." She said hugging the little girl. Shane shook his head before holding his hand out to Kenzie who skipped over to him. "I'll be in your room." Mitchie murmured when Shane looked at her.

Smiling Shane led Kenzie off to her room. "Daddy..." Kenzie said as they entered her room.

"Yes baby girl?"

"Can I call Mitchie my mommy?"

Shane stopped moving for a moment or two before breathing back in. "I don't know baby. You might have to ask her instead of me. But no tonight." He said as he watched the girl run towards the door. "Why not ask her first thing in the morning?" He smiled as the little girl nodded before hugging Shane's legs.

"Night Daddy."

"Night Kenzie." He said as he put her in her bed.

Pulling up the covers and then turning the nightlight on Shane turned the main light off and left the room. Sighing before shaking his head a little he headed for his room where he could see the faint glow of a candle. The only place that had candles in his room really was his bathroom. Curiously Shane wondered in to find that Mitchie had lit several of the same candle and was currently nose deep in a bubble bath.

"Hi." She murmured as she sat up a little.

"Hey." Shane replied as he sat on the tile floor. He reached his hand out and interlocked his fingers with Mitchie's slightly damp hand that was hanging outside the tub.

Mitchie smiled and squeezed his hand. "Kenzie asked me if she could call you mommy..." He said looking at her.

Mitchie's face went from smiling to a realization that she wasn't going to be in town for very much longer. "I told her she'd have to ask you." Shane sighed. He wasn't looking forward to loosing Mitchie again.

"More then anything I'd love for her to call me mommy... But she shouldn't call someone who is never there mommy..." Mitchie sighed as she ran her other hand through her hair.

"I know."

Mitchie groaned before letting her head sink back. She suddenly tugged on Shane's hand. Looking up at her Shane looked confused until she tugged again. Moving closer to

her he was startled when she pulled him into a kiss.

"Mmhm. Mitch. You. Know. We. Can't. Do. This. While. You. Are. In. There." He mumbled out with each kiss.

"Then."Pant"Join"Pant"me."

Instantly Shane's shirt and pants were gone. Lowering himself into the water with he boxers on he laid next to Mitche an ran a hand down her hair and to her neck.

"Mmmhm... Why didn't you take these off..." Mitchie asked snapping the waistband of his boxers underwater.

"So... We... Don't... End up... Doing... something really... Stupid..." Shane replied. He honestly didn't care if he ruined his favorite pair of boxers he just didn't want to end up making a mistake.

"To... Late..." Mitchie sighed as Shane's hands traveled down into the water and around her body.

* * *

><p>Waking up to the sound of little feet and giggles Shane opened his eyes and found that Mitchie was wrapped around him. Slightly confused until he felt her shift he understood why. Glancing down confirmed his thoughts. He couldn't help but smirk a little as he thought of the night.<p>

The giggling and running feet happened again this time followed by a bit heavier foot step behind it. Slightly alarmed Shane when to get up until Mitchie pulled him back.

"It's only Nate." She muttered as she snuggled into his side again.

Laying back down Shane's hand drew patterns into Mitchie back. "What's he doing here?"

"Dunno."

"Are you even awake yet?"

Mitchie shook her head no before sighing again. Shane's hand was going to put her back to sleep. Shane smiled before pressing a kiss in to hair and started to move away. "I gotta talk to Nate." He whispered as he murmured sweet things in her ear for a few seconds. Mitchie whined as he got up but scooted over to his side of the bed and fell back to sleep.

Shaking his head Shane pulled some boxers and pants on before heading into the living room. "Daddy!" Kenzie squealed before hiding behind him. Scooping his daughter up Shane rolled his eyes as he saw his little brother come into the room with a blanket over his shoulders and head.

"We were uh... playing...?" Nate mumbled. Shane laughed but shook his head again in a amused way. "So Mitchie's here? Where she at?" Nate asked. Shane nodded towards his room.

"Sleeping." He muttered before setting Kenzie back down.

Nate stared at Shane for the longest time as they followed Kenzie into the kitchien. "She's in your room... sleeping?" Nate asked as he leaned against the stove. Shane nodded as he pulled the orange juice out and pour Kenzie a cup and pour himself one and held the bottle towards Nate who shook his head no. "She's sleeping in your room." Nate said again.

"Yes Nate. Mitchie is sleeping in my room in my bed. Yes she's pretty much been living here for the past six months." Shane snapped before hearing a giggle from the other side of the room.

Mitchie stood with crazy hair at the door way wearing one of Shane's shirts and a pair of pajama shorts. "Morning. Hi Nate." she smiled as Kenzie squealed and jumped towards Mitchie.

"Mitchie!" She cried out giggling and hugging Mitchie who laughed again. Nate stared surprised on how comfortable Mitchie was feeling. Normally when he saw her she was uptight and always professional.

"Hey..." Nate murmured.

* * *

><p>Mitchie sighed as she leaned against Shane his arm was around her holding her close to him. "I don't wanna go..." She murmured as Shane leaned forward and kissed her.<p>

Kissing Shane back Mitchie pulled away before she got to into the kiss.

"Then don't go." Shane muttered before kissing her again.

"I have to."

"No you don't stay here with me and Kenzie..."

"Mmmmm. And do what?"

"I dunno... live with us?"

"I have a job."

"Fuck the job. You and I both know you hate it."

"I need the money."

"Babe I have tons of money."

"I don't want to take your money." Mitchie muttered.

Shane pulled Mitchie into a hug. "And why not?"

Mitchie squirmed in his arms before being able to see him face to face. "Because it's your money not mine." She said with a meanful glare.

Shane laughed before pecking her on the lips. "And what if I wanted to spend my money on you?"

"I'd have to slap you silly."

Shane laughed again and kissed her again harder. "Baby please. I'm not asking much. Besides I have enough to provide for you and Kenzie. I love you." Shane murmured against Mitchie's neck.

Mitchie melted before letting go of the suitcase in her hand. "Mmhm. I'm going to miss my flight Shane."

"Fuck the flight and the job. I want you." Shane said hugging her tightly

" I can't just do that."

"Why not Mitchie?"

Mitchie sighed and pulled away from Shane. She took a seat at the nearest hard plastic chair. She motioned for Shane to sit as well."Because I can't..." She whispered sadly as she stood back up. "I love you... You know that right? And I love Kenzie. Tell her for me?" She asked while picking the suitcase back up.

"Will you come back?"

Mitchie nodded yes before wrapping her arms around Shane's neck. "Always." She whispered in his ear before kissin his cheek.

* * *

><p>Sighing as he opened the mail again it was three weeks after Mitchie had left. He was still finding her stuff all over the place. He didn't bother to move it. He just lived with it. Kenzie suddenly seems so quiet now. Sometime when they two of them would watch tv he'd catch Kenzie staring at the door as if she was waiting for Mitchie to come through it. He had caught himself doing it every now and then too.<p>

Kissing Kenzie's forehead as he picked her up off the couch and took her to her room he heard her mumble in her sleep for Mitchie. Once he put Kenzie to bed he headed for his own room. Pulling the house phone from the charging dock he punched in her number and called.

"Hey..." He heard her mumble. He could tell she was miserable.

"Come home..." Shane murmured.

"I want to."

After that it was quiet for a good twenty minutes. Until he heard a voice. "Miss. Miss. Miss wake up." the voice said. Shane could hear Mitchie grunt and whine a little. "Ma'm you need to turn your cellphone off before we can take flight." The voice said again.

"Did I call at a bad time?"

"Nope. Actually a rather good time... I was thinking about you because we got stuck on the plane for about thirty minutes... I musta dozed off..."

Shane let a quiet chuckle out. "No kidding. I'll get off the phone so you can go to your next destination." He muttered like the voice he heard waking Mitchie up. Mitchie giggled softly before murmuring something.

"I love you." She said softly.

"I love you too." Shane replied.

"I have to go... I'll call you once I've landed again... If that's alright."

"It's always alright. I'll hear from you later." He murmured.

"I love you bye." Mitchie said before hanging up as the voice that had woken her up asked her again to turn her phone off.

* * *

><p>Shane must have fallen asleep somewhere around two in the morning cause the next thing he knew he woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs and he could hear Kenzie chattering away.<p>

He knew that neither of his brothers were in town nor was his parents. He wondered if it was one of his friends who managed to pick the lock. Getting up he could hear soft singing as Kenzie stopped talking for a minute and the radio that had been playing in the background was turned up.

Hearing giggles suddenly made him move towards the kitchen faster. It was her giggles he heard. Tearing through the hallway and knocking over one of the candles Mitchie had left behind he mutter a curse or two under his breath before stopping.

The crash caught both girls attention and the slowly peaked into the hallway. Mitchie laughed as she saw that Shane stood with bedhead hair and what she could guess was his clothes from yesterday as he stood in the center of a sea of glass.

"What did you do?"

"Uhhh..."

"Mommy?"

Mitchie shook her head before holding her hand out to Kenzie. Pulling the little girl up she carefully navigated around the glass and Shane and dropped the girl off in the living room. "Breakfast is gonna have to wait a little longer... I've gotta clean up the mess you daddy made." Mitchie said rolling her eyes at Shane who stood still confused in the hallway.

"Stay." Mitchie commanded as she bounced around the glass again and heading into the kitchen. She came back into the hallway with a broom and dust pan and started to sweep up a path. Once making her path to Shane she smiled at him before holding out the dustpan and broom to him. "Clean it up while I finish making breakfast?" She smiled.

* * *

><p>Shane stood there confused as he held the broom and dust pan in his hands. Was he dreaming was the first thought he had.<p>

"No Shane you aren't dreaming."

Was he saying his thoughts out loud.

"Yes Shane you are."

"Oh..."

Quickly cleaning up the glass Shane made his way in to the kitchen and dumpped the dustpan full of candle wax and glass into the trash before putting the broom and pan away. Washing his hands off he made his way to Mitchie who stood waiting for him.

"Hi."

"Hi..."

Mitchie smiled before wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I thought you had a job?"

"I thought you wanted me to stay?"

Shane shook his head amused but quickly nodded yes and leaned down. Resting his forehead against hers Shane murmured he'd want her to stay for forever.

Smiling up at him Mitchie leaned in and kissed him. "I quit." She murmured when they pulled away.

Looking at her Shane looked confused.

"I missed you and Kenzie to much."

"I told you to stay." He murmured kissing her again.

"I came back didn't I?"

Shane nodded before pulling her close. "When did you get in?"

"Around two thirtyish... I slept on the couch." Mitchie smiled as she rested her head against Shane's neck.

"You shoulda just come to bed..."

* * *

><p>Ducking the flying objects from a cross the room Shane managed to make his way over before seizing both of Mitchie's hands. Pulling her into his arms he dodged her knee as it came up. "What's gotten into you?" He asks clearly confused on why his girlfriend is acting so out of character.<p>

"You fucking lied to me."

Shane looked confused.

"You said there was nothing going on between you and Alice." Mitchie said as she thrashed around trying to get out of Shane's hold.

"There isn't." Shane said as he pushed Mitchie into the wall. "At one point before you yes there was something but there is nothing now." He said softly.

Mitchie suddenly started to cry. "Th-then h-h-how come you two were spotted the other day leaving Tiffany's together?" Mitchie said as she tried to get a hold of herself.

Suddenly Mitchie realized several things pushing on Shane's chest hoping he'd let her go considering she was about to puke any second.

"Stop fighting against me. We left at the same time. I was being a gentlemen and held the door open and walked her to her car and gave her a quick hug. That's it."

"Move or I'm going to puke all over you." Mitchie said as she pulled a wrist free from Shane and slapped it over her mouth.

Moving out of her way Shane looked at her confused as she ran for the bathroom. Following her into his bathroom he pulled her hair back from her face and held it for her while she continued to puke her guts out.

* * *

><p>"I'm late. OH MY GOSH I'M LATE!" Mitchie screeched after realizing she hadn't had her period in almost two months. "Shay..." Mitchie yelled down the hall. She giggled when Shane's head popped out of his little study room. She motioned for him to come to her and she heard him say He'll be back in a minute to the others in the study.<p>

"Yeah?"

"Ummm... I kinda need a favor... and a answer..."

"Okay. Shoot but hurry... label meeting."

Grabbing Shane's hand and pulling him into their bedroom she motioned again for him to follow her.

"Mitchie this is no time for that..." Shane murmured.

She shook her head before pulling him in the bathroom. "okay Question how would you feel if Kenzie got a sibling? And I kinda wanna go to the doctors... I've been puking my guts out every morning and at around three ish in the afternoon, I have random mood swings and have been craving chocolate and pickles all week. Something is up. Either I'm... Or something is really wrong with me."

Shane stood there kinda dazed when Mitchie mentioned sibling. "You mean you might possibly be pregnant with my kid?"

"No it's Nate's kid Shane." Mitchie said sarcastically. "Yes it's yours if it's really a baby."

Shane pulled her towards him. "I hope it's a baby." He whispered before kissing her softly. "Go set up a doctors appointment I have to get back to the meeting." He murmured kissing her again.

* * *

><p>Mitchie sat anxiously at the doctors office with Shane test had been done just the results hadn't come in yet.<p>

Once the doctor came in Mitchie seemed to become more nervous and started to bit her lip.

"Congrats Miss Torres, Mr. Gray. You'll be due in some time mid-April." The doctor said with a smile.

He laughed as Mitchie screamed before pulling Shane into a tight hug. "Thank you." Mitchie kept repeating over and over again as she hugged Shane.

The doctor smiled before leaving the two alone.

"Another baby..." Shane smiled before kissing Mitchie hard. "I love both of you." He said smiling at her.

"Kenzie! We have to tell her."

"Shit. I have to tell the label." Shane muttered.

Mitchie pulled Shane's face into her hands. "Kenzie first." she said looking up at him. Shane nodded the best he could with Mitchie's hands stuck on his face. He leaned down and kissed her forehead before leaning his against hers.

* * *

><p>Laughing as they entered Nate's apartment it had looked like a whirlwind of excitement had gone by. Hearing giggles from the Kitchen Mitchie and Shane both followed the sound to find Kenzie sitting on the counter mixing ingredints with little bits of flour in her black hair. Nate looked even worse he had flour and sugar all over him and what looked like and egg was cracked over his head. The couple could hear the shower running in the other room and figured that Caitlyn must be over.<p>

"Your apartment looks like a tornado came through." Mitchie laughed as she reached around Kenzie and took a little bit of the batter from the bowl on her finger.

Nate spun around before blushing. "Caitlyn and Kenzie tend to make it look that way when they join forces..." Nate shrugged.

Shane laughed before pulling Kenzie off the counter. "Is Caitlyn gonna be done soon?"

"Nah she just got in."

"Go join her... We have got some news for you guys." Mitchie said. "Oh and if she starts protesting about you jumping in the shower with you tell her that I said to do it and deal with it." Mitchie giggled as Nate nodded with an amused smile. He headed off for his own bathroom. Mitchie laughed when she heard Caitlyn scream. Smiling at Kenzie she pulled her from Shane and into her arms "So Kenzie. What are you making?"

"Cookies! Sugar cookies actually." Kenzie said matter-o-factly but smiled as Mitchie moved around to help her. "Momma." Kenzie whined as Mitchie pulled her away from the kitchen and into the living room.

"Kenzie." Mitch whined back at the young girl she stuck her tongue out at her. "You're Daddy and I have news."

* * *

><p>"Okay... You guys gonna tell us this news?" Caitlyn asked as she sat down in Nate's lap. The younger man let a grunt as he attempted to pull his hand free. Glaring at his wife he pushed on her back with his free hand and managed to pull his hand out. Caitlyn wiggled a little before settling down again. "You guys aren't breaking up are you?" Caitlyn suddenly asked wide eyed and worried.<p>

Shane shook his head with a amused smile on his lips. "Nah."

"Momma?"

"Well... uh... We're pregnant..." Mitchie said as she scooted closer to Shane so she'd not get hugged to death.

"Pregnant?" Kenzie asked looking at Mitchie then at Shane.

Shane rolled his eyes at Nate when Caitlyn suddenly sprang up and pulled Mitchie into a tight hug. "CONGRATS!" Caitlyn screamed before jumping up and down a little. Shane looked at Nate before back at Caitlyn then back at Nate and mouthed 'your next' to him.

"Daddy what does preg-nat mean?"

"Pregnant." Shane corrected Kenzie. "It mean's your going to have a sibling. Mitchie is going to have a baby." He said pulling Kenzie into his lap. "That means you aren't going to be the center of attention all the time anymore. You'll have to share." he said to his daughter.

* * *

><p>"Marry me." Shane whispered softly as the two were laying in bed one night.<p>

"That wasn't very romantic..."

"Mitchie."

Giggling Mitchie leaned over and kissed Shane softly before pulling back."Yes." She whispered before lying back down."

* * *

><p>"Daddy..." A little voice whispered poking her father in the cheek. "Daddy Wake up!" she whispered again this time waking the sleeping man.<p>

"Baby girl your suppose to be asleep." He murmured yawning. He rubbed his face for a second before looking across the bed at their youngest daughter. "Did you have another bad dream?" He said softly as the little girl scrambled into their bed.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review... Please?<em>**


End file.
